


When they first shared a bed

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [12]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When they first shared a bed

The first time they shared a bed was in their first apartment. They only had one bedroom, and although they planned to alternate between bed and couch (with agreements drawn up for when they had company, or if they were sick) it turned out the couch left Peter in agony, hardly able to stand straight. Jared fit there much more easily, but he wasn't prepared to give up all bed rights. So they agreed that the bed was big enough for them to have one half each without that being weird.

And it wasn't weird, for six weeks or so. Until Jared woke up just inches away from Peter's chest, with Peter's hand on the back of his neck, his own slipped just under Peter's t-shirt, resting on Peter's hip.

He quickly moved his hand, and then gently eased away, and thanked god that Peter hadn't woken up. And he tried not to think about how cold he felt in all the places Peter had been touching him until a moment ago.

A few nights later Jared woke up holding Peter's hand against his chest.

A week after that he was pressed against Peter's side, one arm thrown over his chest, and his ankle crossed over Peter's.

And then a couple of days later he was on his own side of the bed, Peter lying all over him. He nudged him lightly and he rolled away.

A few months more and he realised he didn't really think about it any more. Sometimes he woke up with Peter already gone, but otherwise he woke up at Peter's side, carefully extricated himself, and just didn't say anything. There were also the nights he slept on the couch, when Peter had one girl or another round. Those nights he slept sketchily and was always tired the next day.

One night, back in bed again after a few spent on the couch while Peter enjoyed a weekend with Chrissie, he woke while it was still dark. He was nearly suffocating under the weight of Peter's body, his arm twisted uncomfortably under him. He shifted, trying to gently push Peter away the way he was used to, but Peter didn't move. Eventually he pushed harder, then froze as he felt Peter wake. He kept his own breathing slow, his eyes closed, waited for Peter to move away, hoping he would be happy to believe Jared was still sleeping. He _knew_ that Peter must know about this, there must be mornings when he woke up first and they were like this. And he'd never freaked out before. Somehow Jared didn't want to think too much about how he was going to cope if he made a big deal out of it now.

But when Peter lifted his weight he didn't roll away, he just moved onto his side, still lying pressed up close to Jared. He moved Jared's arm slightly, making it easier for his own to hug around Jared's body. Then Peter ducked his head, sharing Jared's pillow, and he was settling there.

"That alright?" Peter asked sleepily, and Jared nodded without thinking. 

That was alright.


End file.
